A Contract
by DChen
Summary: just click it! (the summary is inside the story. because the summary is tooooo long)
1. Chapter 1

_**SUMMARY:**_

Chen just an ordinary girl that loves lenxmiku. But because of 'too excited' she make a contract with a guy named chriss in facebook. A contract about to go to vocaloid realm.  
when she arrived at the vocaloid realm that she always called 'heaven' she realized something is wrong. That would be… HER FAVORITE COUPLE doesn't like each other! "I must make them fell in love to each other!..." she said, remember, whatever she said that's what she gonna do. And believe me, she will do everything to make them like each other.

**I know its kinda… weird to make such a story but… I just want to kill my boredom with releasing my imagination~  
I hope there's no typo or whatever… because im taking extra class so I can talk English more better.. WISH ME LUCK**

My (Chen) P.O.V

"HOW THE HELL CAN I GET HERE?!" I scream while looking around me, there's iroha selling potatoes and haku crying while sitting on a bench. i was standing on front of a potatoes store, that would be iroha's. "excuse me… where am i?.." I asked while sweat drop, she just smile and said "welcome! You must be a new here huh?.. you don't know this town? This is the vocaloid city!" she chirped while holding a potato. "so the contract is real…?.. oh my god.. mother's gonna kill me" if she knows that I don't go to school… but I can call to my teacher and said im sick… and fortunately mother's on a vacation with dad… im just sighed and I just take my handphone in my pocket. "THERE'S NO SIGNAL?!" I scream again, "something wrong?.." she asked while tilted her head cutely. "is there any signal here?.." I asked while smiling akwakrdly, "yeah~ you can go to mik- I mean vocaloid mansion. They have strong signal there, we doesn't need signal because we already have a device~" she explain while still holding the potato. "where is it?" I snapped, I can feel a glitter hope. She just point her finger behind me. "where?" and then I turn around and… i squeek a little because of the view. I doesn't realize that there's a very very very VERYYYYYY big mansion behind me. There's a huge gate on front of me and there's a 'V' on the gate. I just gulped and thanked to iroha and waved while walking, she just waved back and continue with her potato business. I can see a speaker near the gate and a button, I just pushed the button and said "e-e-excuse me…" I said, I can feel my body shaking like crazy. And there's a reply "do you have any business here?" a very scary voice, or I can say, a very manly tone. "can I get in? my phone doesn't have signal… so… can I?" I asked while looking at the gate. "I have to asked to the owner." He reply. "okay.." I reply while looking at my handphone. After 1 minute waiting the speaker spoke "you can get in." he reply, I just thanked. And then the gate automatically opened by it self. "wow…" . and then I walk in while holding my phone and walk while looking around. And the big door on front of me automatically opened by it self… again. I can sense nervous all over my body. And then when I get in… a pillow are smashed on my face. "ARE YOU OK?!" I can here a very cute tone… that tone feels familiar… "i-imm okay.." I said while still muffled by the pillow. She just take the pillow and throw it on the near sofa, I can see a girl with a petite body and teal hair and her hair is tied up to two pigtails and she just a wear a short pants with a green shirt. My eyes widened at the view "MIKU HATSUNE?!" I scream, I can feel all the resident on the mansion can hear me… aaaaaahh~~ why did I just scream?! I mentally slap my self. "are you ok..?" she asked while tilted her head… "y-yes!" I said, a little emberassed. "oh! Im sorry for my rudeness… my name is chen. Tan Chen. You can call me chen~" I said while giving my hands. "your name's like chen from the utau! Wooww! *cough* my name is miku. Miku hatsune. You can call me miku." And we shook hand while smiling. "nice to meet you chen!" she chirped. "nice to meet you too.~" I winked. She just blush a little while smiling. "by the way… how you ended here?.." she asked, im shock. _HOW SHE KNOWS THAT IM FROM HUMAN REALM?!_"how do you know?!" I asked while looking at her. "you don't wear any headset… baka!~" she said, "can you tell me 'how you ended here'?" she said while looking at me and invite me to sit on the luxurious looking sofa. I seated next to her "it's a long story…" I said.

_**WOOOOOOOSH WOOOOOSHH WOOOOOOOOSH (BACK ON TIME!)**_

**just about 3 hours ago…**

_i throw my bag on the sofa while undress my coat, I just sighed and wear my black hoodie and shorts and some bunny clippers on my front hair. And loose my hair, I just hate it when my hair tied up… I just turn on my computer lazily and starting to connect to the internet. And after a minute a message shown up on the desktop said "the computer has connected to speedy" I just smiled at the result and open a shortcut named 'mozilla firefox'. I just type ' ' and starting to typing my email and password. After a second my facebook home starting to popping up. And 20 notifications and a friend request. And I just clicked the notification and a long list come down… its not really that long though.. "a Farmville request… a poker request, and a like for my fanpage photos… and izaya just commented my status.. finnaly I have a real notification…" I just sighed and clicked the notification and comment back on my status. While looking at my other notification I realize something I haven't clicked yet… that would be the friend request and I just clicked on it. And photo of a guy that's look like me with a hoodie like me and same hair color like me just popped and his face… UGHH… he was like smirking at me… and that's kinda freak me out. His name is… 'Tan Chriss' "Tan chriss…? Is he my genderbender or something?..." I mumbled a little while examining the photo. When I just about to click ignore a message popped… and then I clicked the message. And he was messanging me! This is freaking me out… _

_**(To : Chen)  
contract  
you love vocaloid don't ya? Want to make a contract..?**_

I am so confused….whats with the weird message…?! Is he terrorizing me?... and then I started to reply his message… I never know that replying it will be so damn bad luck

_**( To: Chriss)**_

_**What kinda contract?... and… first of all… are you terrorizing me?!**_

_and there's a fast reply_

_**(To: Chen)**_

Nahh.. im just want you to be happy ya'know?

this guy… what is wrong with him?... is he know me?... a stalker? All crazy though popping on my mind. I just shook my head a little and reply, but I type more faster.

_**(To: Chriss)**_

who the hell are you?!

_after a minute a reply came. Seriously… this is freaking me out._

_**(To: Chen)**_

I am chriss. Your genderbender that would make you happy, and will make all your dream came true. And I will grant all your dream even in your wildest dream. ^^ so… do you want to sign the contract?

_I can feel my face get more palled because of the reply. MY GENDERBENDER?! Is this a prank?... seriously now… I think im going to stop opening facebook…_

_**(To: Chriss)**_

I even don't know that I have a freakin genderbender! Stop it men… this is really freaking me out.. and HOW CAN I SIGN A CONTRACT IF YOU EVEN MAYBE 1000 MILES AWAY FROM ME DUMBASS?!

_I can feel all the anger all over my face. And another reply come._

_**(To: Chen)**_

fine…. Read it carefully.. kay? ^w

CONTRACT

_**We as the crypton cru, we want you to go to the vocaloid realm that we created.**_

_**As you know, that doesn't just an imagination, it's a real world that we creat  
with an imagination… not just a normal imagination… its an imagination that will granted all your wildest dream ever. So, politely, we asked you to visit this realm. We want to check it if it really working. So please think about it.  
if you think chriss isn't your genderbender, then you just fooled yourself. You creat him. With your imagination.  
thank you for reading this. **_

_**The Crypton crue**_

you just have to say yes or no.. I give you 1 hour to think… sister.. *smirks*

_My eyes widened. How is this even can be real?.. this prank is waaaaay to much… but what if its true… and something pop on my mind. "Wait… I have drawn a guy named chriss before… where is it again..?" while throwing all the book on the floor I found a crumpled paper… when I open it my eyes widened when I see that draw…. "Chriss…" oh my god… is this just a dream?! What the hell is happening?! I want to meet the vocaloid… especially miku and len.. I want to see on my both eyes that they like each other… but… UUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I dunno what to do~ "I know!" I just take a coin on my poket. "if tail, that would be yes… if it head… that would be no.." I throw it, and because of my clumsyness it falled on the paper and I quickly shut the coin with my hand. And I just open my hand slowly and… its… TAIL. I can see my draw is smirking, the smirk thing is really pissing me off… I think I would say yes… I can feel excite all over my body but I can feel all my body shaking. Without hestitate I quickly type.._

_**(To: Chriss)**_

_**Fine… well I think this is my once in my life opurtunity… but if I die… you have to take responsibility… especially when mother knows I just dissepear like that… and believe me, I will haunt you for the rest of your life.**_

_I just smirk at my message. And another reply,_

_**(To: Chen) **_

_**Sure sure~ im your genderbender so… sure~ I take the responsibility… I be your guidance. I will meet you at the vocaloid realm later!~ ^^**_

_I can feel a headech. My vision got blurly… and my head is dizzy… without care I quickly pass out._

**WOOOOOOOOSHH WOOOOSH HH WOOOOOSH**

"that's how I ended up here…" without even realizing I see all my favorite vocaloid staring at me… "that chriss… you mean chriss-sama?" miku said, "chriss-sama?... so that chriss is your master?!" I squeal a little. "no way…" i can see miku face smiling. And there's a clap, "amazing! You have realize that you are they mistrees! And that all is thanks to me~" I can hear a man voice behind me… when I just about to turn I can see a figure behind me. Dark colored hair, and a hoodie just like me, and strangely… his eyes color just like mine… this is madness… "is this just my imagination?" I asked and I stand up and glare at him. He just give me an amused smirk "more correctly, your future." He said while giving me a smile. "so im gonna be stinkin rich like this because of some facebook contract?.." I asked, he just nodded "and im gonna married my genderbender?... ain't that funny?" I said while still glaring at him. "unfortunetly no… you gonna married with a guy named ryonosuke miyaji. And that guy is the head of the crypton corporation. Im just your imagination, but because of your imagination I can life. So, I will do everything you said from now on." And the he bowed on front of me "stand up…" I said and then he stand up and smile at me sadly… I can see the sadness on his eyes. "so miku…" I said, "y-yes?" she reply. "where's len?" I asked. She just look down and said "in his bedroom… want me to call him?" she asked and smile a little. "s-sure… is something wrong?.." I said and starting to get close to her. "you don't have to know… its just gonna bother you…" she said and smile. "I think its gonna bother me if you doesn't tell me… baka!~" I said and started to pet her head. She just look down and starting to speak, "if mistress say so… last night I had a fight with him…" she said, she looks like gonna starts to cry.. and im correct, she starting to cry and her tears like a waterfall… but I had to admit it… she looks beutifull when she starting to cry… but its not like im lesbian or anything! And its doesn't like I want to see her to cry… I just pat her shoulder. "why are you two fighting?" I asked curiously. "well…"

_**DONE! :D I FEEL SO REFRESHED WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS STORY… if there's a typo please tell me!  
if you want me to continue then its depend on the review… if I get positive then I will go on… if its not.. I will delete this story and just put it on my folder I guese…  
thank you for reading this! I really appreciate it if you can tell me the typo stuff..  
have a good day!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**TTwTT hy eveeeery body! Finnaly somebody who likes my story! I really appreciate it even though its only one review…. But that still motivated me to continue this story! :D hope y'all like it!..**

Chen P.O.V

"well…" she said while looking down, she just grip her shorts tighter. "last night.."

**WOOOOOSHH WOOOOOSH WOOOOOSH! **

**LAST NIGHT ON VOCALOID REALLLMMMM**

_Miku P.O.V._

"_len stop taking my stuff!" I shout while clinging to len. He just stuck out his tongue and grin. "NEVER!" he said while still holding my 'stuff'. "its just you and kaito photo! What's the big deal?" he asked while looking at the picture. I just keep clinging to him with hope to get the photo. "ITS NOT JUST A PHOTO! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" I shouted, then he stop moving and looking at me intently "do you like kaito?" that word make me blush very hard, sometimes I think len just a little brother but sometimes I think him as a man… not just a boy that like teasing me.. he already get upgraded so now he's 16, just like his mood change. Like a season. When its spring he was happy and energetic when its summer he likes teasing me, when it falls his mood getting gloomy, when it winter he act coldly at people... he just change his mood like that…  
"its not your business.." I said with lower tone and turn around, I don't like to face him… especially when his serious mode activated. "well, I like you. So yes, its my business." He said and starting to embrace me with his warm hand that I like. I turn around again and face him, and just grab his shirt and blush. "i-i-I know…" i whispered a little while looking down. I like him. But doesn't how much I like kaito… I know kaito is older then me… but… I don't know why I like kaito. Well if you asked me why i like len, well I have the answer: gentle, fun to be with, warm, and always take care of me and most of all… he always support me… but why I like kaito?.. maybe because he looks cool?.. or nice…maybe? I don't know. While deep in my mind, I can feel his lips on my forehead, his lips… I just keep clinging to him, I can see his smile. I really like him. But I like kaito too… len or kaito?... _

_5 minutes later~_

_After 5 minutes embrace, he finnaly loose the embrace and frown. I feel disappointed, I feel save when he holds me… "im going to my bedroom… you should go to." I just nod and stand up with him. And then we walk heading to the door and suddenly someone open the door harshly. And its kaito. "miku!" kaito scream at me. "will you go out with me?" he said while holding my hands. I just blush very hard and panicked. Len just smile sadly at my direction "just say yes."he said with a low tone. I cant turn kaito down… right? But its confusing! Half of me want me to go out with him but half of me want me to choose over len. ITS REALLY CONFUSING! I just looked at kaito, kaito just smile at me warmly. My heart beat faster. I just nod at kaito. "YAYY!" he chirped. "movie? Friday?" he asked me while still holding my hand. I just nodded. "7PM. Don't be late, 'kay?" he said and winked and dash off from the room. Len just look at me sadly, I can see him frowned. "im going to my room." Len said and walk out. I feel my heart ache. I don't know why… it feels hurt whenever he left me behind… I want him to stay by my side… I just hold his hand "can you accompany me to watch movie? Please?" I asked with my puppy eyes that I always good at. _

_He just sighed in defeat and nodded. I just smile at him and he just smile back. And then we walk together to the living room in silents. I just throw myself at the soft sofa and get the remote on front of the sofa is a very very big television with two big speaker on the TV left and right, he just sit down besides me politely. "I want to watch walking dead…" he said while looking at the television screen. "eeeeh~ its really scarry…" I said and pouted. He just grab my wrist and make me sit on his hips. i feels rather comfortable nor uncomfortable. I just blushed and look at him, he just smiled. I just turn on the TV and search for channel called 'fox movies premium', even though vocaloid is programed in japan, that doesn't mean vocaloid cant understand English. With our headset we can translate all the word that we heared. So our headset is quiet handy, its not just for singing our stuff like that. "is this the channel?" I stopped clicking randomly at the remote. He just nodded. "the movie just start. Lucky me!~" he chirped while holding my wrist. His grip getting tighten, its just like he gonna lose me or something… _

_After 30 minute…_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream on top of my lung while clinging on him. He just smirk. I just look a little at the TV screen. The zombie is clinging on the guy and… "MAKE IT STOPPP MAKE IT STOPPP!~" I scream again, I look at him and give him a quick glare. When I was just about to turn around I can feel his lips and kiss me passionately, I just stiffened. his lips is crashing with me more harsh then before, I can describe his taste… he taste like a caramel and cinnamon… I can feel his tongue exploring my mouth… "ngnnhh…" I moaned a little, he just hished at me and said "don't moan too loud.." he whispers at my ear. His mint crispy breath washing my face, I just blushed very hard, my heart beat faster then before, I really want to kiss him… but I already have kaito… but… well.. sometimes creature makes mistakes right? Especially mortal. I just cling onto him more and hold his wrist. I just kiss him, our tongue wrestle. His hand trailed to my neck and he just lowered his head and kiss my neck and leave mark on my neck. And then he kiss my cheek softly and then we can hear someone on the door looking at us. Aaaand its kaito. He just stiffened and his face darkened. He just walk to our direction and he grab len wrist and give len a punch on len face. Len just gasped and glare at him bitterly and punch him back, but more hard then kaito punch. "YOU JUST A GIRLFRIEND THIEF!" kaito yelled at him. When he was just about to give kaito another punch I quickly hold his arm "STOP IT LEN!" I scream at him. And I can feel my tears streaming down on my face. I just sobbed and said "I don't want you to fight… stop it.. just stop it.." I said while a sob following my sentences. He just look darkened and said "if you really like him that much why don't you ask him to accompany you to watch TV?" he said bitterly. My heart sank. "because you're my best frie-" when I was just about to finish my sentences, "I DON'T WANT TO GET FRIEND ZONED NOW MIKU!" he snapped. Can this get more worst?.. "i..i.."I don't know what to say… "I though I can love someone… but it always end up the girl I love already love someone." He just smile sadly and walk to upstairs. "I though you'r different… but im wrong about that..". that's the last word I heard from his mouth. I want to hear his voice… I want to see his face… I want him to hold me tight… but I just cant… im pathetic… I cant even choose a guy for my life. I really want to kill myself. I just walked to my bedroom and leave kaito laying on the floor look like an idiot. I just throw myself at my king sized bed printed leek. I can see all my photo on the wall… more correctly my posters._

_I have become virtual diva for like 4 years… it feels like 4 hours when I spent time with len. While pacing out on the ceiling I heard a knock. "miku.. can I come in?" a boyish voice. One thing pop on my mind. It's chriss-sama.. "come in.." I reply. A guy with black hoodie and black haired with his dark but shining eyes. He the one taking care of us, vocaloid. The head of crypton corporation want someone to take care of us, so they make chriss-sama become our babysitter… but we always think he was our master, because he treat us with kindness. Sometimes he told us that he have genderbender. But we never meet her. "I heard you and len having a fight." He said while smiling at me. I just sit on the edge of my bed and nodded. "what is it about?" he asked and sit beside me. "more correctly he and kaito having a fight. And then we yelled at each other.." I said while looking down. He just smiled and pat my head. "sometimes people doesn't know which one is the best to do..and people can do mistakes. Even a virtual diva can." He smiled and stand up. "tomorrow there's a guest. It's a girl. she's an important person. So greet her nicely okay?" he said. Whenever he talk about this genderbender his mood brightened._

_Well… at least he's happy. "kay." I reply. "he just walk toward the door and close it slowly and said "good night.." I just turn off the light and pray to god for protect me when I sleep. Even though we're virtual diva, chriss-sama teach us about Jesus. So whenever we gonna eat, or sleep we always pray. He's kind. You are the most fortunate woman if you with him. After the pray, I cling on the blanket and closed my eyes. I hope tomorrow can get better… I hope me and len can make up..because its torturing me whenever I think about him, hating me… that's the most worst thing that ever happen in my life. Ever._

**WOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHH WOOOOOOOOOOOSH **

**BACK ON THE REAL STUFF!**

Len P.O.V.

I just groaned. I hear someone scream. Its not miku voice nor rin… or kaito. I just stretched my arm and get up. I walk to the mirror, I can see my reflection on the mirror. My hair is all crumpled. Seriously… my hair looks like a mess… just like my life. I just sighed and take a colm. And I just colmed my messy hair. After a few minute finnaly my hair can tied up like the usual After that I wash my face. I wiped my face on nearby towel and I just changed my to new clothes. I just wear a yellow shirt and a jeans. After feel satisfied I get out from my room and going down stairs.

When I was getting near to the end of the stairs something caught my eyes.

A girl… she looks almost like chriss-sama but in girl version… is she the genderbender he always talk about?... this is getting interesting. I approach them quietly. My eyes getting widened. She and miku is talking about… last night… my face darkened. Someone hold my shoulder, when I turn around. I knew it. Its chriss-sama. I just smiled "is this the girl you'r talking about?" I asked. Miku and the girl quickly look at our direction. I can see her full lips and her eyes… even though the colour is very dark, I can feel myself drowning on those eyes… I want to hold her… I just smirked. Finnaly, someone I can be with. I forgot about miku… she just look at me.

Her eyes is red, she must be crying. "what's your name?" I asked to the girl. she just smiled "the name is Tan chen. You can call me chen. Nice to meet you len." She reply softly. I blush a little. She knows my name?.. oh.. I forgot… Im one of the most popular vocaloid.. I just shook my head and smile back. "nice to meet you." I give my hand. "nice to meet you too." We shooks our hand. Her hand… its very soft… but unfortunetly she's wearing gloves… the gloves is black colored. Its like she just ride a motorcycle… well chriss-sama wear those too though.

"len, this is vocaloid new mistress… chen. As you can see, she's my genderbender." Chriss-sama says. I can see her just sweat drop. *ahem* she couged. "len-kun, I heard you and miku is having a fight. Or not in good relationship with miku-chan now, right?" me and miku just nodded.

"because of that, I want you two sleep together. Len you sleep on miku bedroom. Because im going to use your bedroo-"  
when she was just about to continue her sentences, "NO" I snapped. "im your mistress."  
she reply victoriously. "b-but! Theres like 100 room in this mansion! Why is it must my room?!" I snapped back. "because I want you and miku become together again." She reply again. My only hope is chriss-sama…. CHRISS-SAMA HEEEELP ME! I mentally scream at him. She just smirk and said "then im going to sleep with chen~" he chirped and starting to embrace her, she just blush very hard "LIKE HELL I WOULD DO THAT!" mistress snapped, chriss-sama just pouted cutely. Pouting is one of chriss-sama talent so… mistress just sigh in defeat… seeing mistress with chriss-sama together... I can feel my heart ache. Miku just look at me blankly.. "fine.." I admit my defeat they two just chirped "yaay~". Can I even love somebody..? those words keep on haunting my head… I think fate doesn't on my side… or…

My destiny is to be with miku?... is it? I think chriss-sama like mistress… but…. Sometimes life is a puzzle…

**:D DONE! HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT! If there's a typo, please tell me! Big thanks! Hope to see y'all on the next chapter…**

**P.S  
**

**Today is my birthday :'D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**0A0 hy everyone! I almost though nobody would said "Happy birthday" to me… but I have one! Yayy! TTWTT~ btw, im gonna continue this one. I dunno why… 0_0.. i think this story is fun to write, y'know? Y'all should try it!~ :D well... this one im gonna talk about my dream… IT'S CREEPY.**

Chen P.O.V.

I feel satisfied because finnaly I will make those two like each other again~ I just loves seeing len with miku~. "lets go to our bedroom mistrees~" chriss said teasingly. I just feel annoyed and blush a little. " .ME." I snapped. He just smiled warmly "Never~" he chirped and run to upstairs.

I just sighed and said good night to len and miku and go to upstairs where len's room would be.

A door caught my eyes, there's a sign "Don't come here" the sign said. Believe me, it just trigger my curiousty.

I just walk closely to the door and hold the doorknob, "i-I think it's a bad idea…" I murmured a little while shaking.

But I still opened it. I just make my night worstten.

My eyes widened at the view, all my drawing of chriss is on the wall… and I can see my other drawing too…

"how the hell…" I murmured while still shocked. While still stunned and shocked, someone grip my shoulder, its chriss. "how did you get all this?" I asked in a peaceful tone, even though inside Im freaking out.

"it simples, I get inside your dream." He said lazily. "but I never saw you-.." something flashed on my mind. "you are the men that help me from getting caught by the zombie on my dream…" I murmured. What the…. "well, I come because you always think about me~" he grinned. "b-but, your clothes is different.." I said while still stunned, "you wear shorts and t-shirt, so I wear those too." He said lamely.

"if I get naked, will you?" I teased. He just frozened and blush. "O-of course not! This is the vocaloid realm! Of course no!" he yelled. "then, if im in the mortal world or the real world, will you?" I tilted my head a little.

He just coughed and nodded. "can we go to sleep now? Im tired." He said while clinging on me. "I-IM NOT GONNA SLEEP WITH YOU! STUPID!" I yelled while blush.

Well… unfortunately, we ended up sleep together on len king-sized bed. I just opened my hoodie and just wear my tank-top. Is it weird for a girl to wear such a clothes? Well, for me it's really comfortable.

While laying on the bed, I can feel someone staring at me. I just sweat drop and glare at him. He just reply with a warm smile. This guy isn't my genderbender…. I make chriss to be protective and… y'know? Cold maybe?~ because all the cool guy from anime have a cold personality.

But this one is different… way more different.

"stop it len!" i can hear a girly voice came from the next room… that would be len and miku room…

Did they two do something? My head full with question. "want to check it?" he smirked. I just look away, blush and nod.

We quietly open the door and starting to stick our left ear on the wall. "l-len! Mistress and master gonna hear us!" a voice come again. We just smirked at each other and getting near to the door.

I quietly open the door a little and peak. I can feel my whole face is red. I can feel my body shaking because of the scene. Len is on top of her and nuzzling his face on her neck, miku's hair is loosened and she just wear a shorts and a shirt. Miku can't stop laughing, because len keep tickling her. But len is on top of her! This is paradise…. Finnaly…. LENXMIKU! I just cry in bliss because of the scene. And thumbs up. Good job! After a few tickle, len stop and gaze at her, "lets get closer…" I whispered at chriss who is sleep comfortably on the floor. I just sighed,after that I crouched and hide on behind one of a cupboard.

I can feel the air…. It feels intense and…. Warm. I dunno why… but comfortably I peaked and looking at them.

Miku's hands are wrapping around his neck. And then miku leaned closer and they lips crashed together hungrily, I can feel my face getting redder. I am speechless. "do you love me?..." len said curiously. Miku just look away and blushed. "w-well… I do… but… I don't know which one should I choose… " she frowned.

He just cupped his cheek and smiled. "its ok. At least I know your feeling." He said sadly. He just leaned down and kissed miku neck passionately, miku just shivered at the kiss and blushed. "WHERE IS MY CHICKEN?!" a scream came, I just frozened. Its chriss voice. Oh god…. Chriss…. I will kill you after this. I just bite my lower lips and crouched lowly.

Miku and len gaze quickly caught on chriss who is day-dreaming on the floor near the door.

Chriss just frozened near the door and smiled akwakrdly.

"u-umm…. I guese wrong room.." he said, his gaze meet mine. 'LETS GET OUT OF HERE!' he screams mentally at me. I just nodded and stand up and said "im sorry… we want to get some sugar and we peak a little…~" we chirped "well~ janeee~~~" we waved good bye and storm off from the room.

They still on they position looking at the door dumbly. "is that mistress and master..?" miku said, after a few second they two face redder and get to they're normal position.

Me and chriss quickly storm off to our room and layed on the bed.

"that's… very akwakrd…" chriss murmured. "I know." I said angrily, "if you just don't snored on that stupid floor, I can see they two lovey dovey.." I said in a disappointing voice.

"im sorry…" he said and hold my wrist. "forgive me?" he said sadly.

"fine…" I said in defeat. I cant be mad forever, right?

I can feel his warm arm around my body, It feels comfortable… I don't know why… I feel save on his arm…

He just rest his head on my back and says good night.

I can feel my eyes closened automatically, and I just fall on a peaceful slumber.

"_don't make me disappoint at this one ryo…" a doctor said to the guy named ryo. The guy has chocolate yet shiny messy hair and long. His eyes colour like his hair colour, he just wears a lab coat and a white pants that suits with the coat. And a masker around his mouth._

"_do you think its ok to creat such a thing?" he said hestitalely. The doctor just look away and frowned. "I don't know. But it can bring alive mortal. You got to believe me." The docter said, there's a beg on his voices. He just sighed and opened the masker._

_And get a new masker. "this one is an umbrella virus, we have test it. And it work perfectly on the sample." The docter said simpily._

"_can I see the sample?" his eyes darkened. _

"_sure. this way." The doctor guide the guy to some room. _

_He just pointed his finger on the lab mouse. "this one is fine." The doctor said excitedly. "have you test it on human?" he asked. "no. " the doctor frowned. "then don't buy that shit." He said coldly. "but!" the doctor interrupt. "I will not buy that. Understand?" he said and turn around. "I don't have an intention to make zombies invade this beautiful world." He said._

_The doctor just look down and tighten the grip of the paper he's holding. _

"_you will see…" the doctor said angrily. He just leaves the doctor alone, looking at the sample._

_That guy just tossed his coat on the near couch and colmed his hair. While colming his hair, a girl with a black hair like me wearing a formal clothes, aaaaaand she clumsily tripped. She just squeeks a little and blushed because she can see the guy gaze on her._

"_are you ok?" he said. "i-im ok.." the girl said in a low tone. That guy just give his hand and the girl took his hand. "thank you.." she said with a smile._

"_can I know your name?" the guy said politely. The girl just smiled "Tan Chen. Im new here… can you tell me where to find the chairman?" the guy just giggle a little and said "that would be me." _

_The girl eyes widened and startled. "i-im sorry because of my rudeness" the girl said panickly. "its ok. My name is Ryonosuke Miyaji. Call me ryo." Ryo said nicely. _

_They just shook hands and smiled at each other. "what a coincidence. Just in time, I need a secretary. Can you be my secretary?" ryo said with a smile. Her face lighten up and nod gratefully. "with pleasure!" she chirped happily "is good to meet you chen." He said politely and give his hand. "me too." The girl reply and smiled, they shook hands and the guy guide her to his office._

My eyes shot awake because of the alarm clock. Its really killing my ears… I just groaned and stretched my arms and look around and yawned.

Why did I have to wake up in 7:00 AM?! Its really annoy me. Especially on my day off…. I realize chriss doesn't here anymore, I just slide down from the bed and walk to downstairs.

I can see all the vocaloid having break fast on the dining table. They just greeted me with a warm smile.

"good morning mistress!" they chirped. "morning!" I chirped back. I just sit beside luka and around the dining table.

There's gakupo, gumi, len,miku, rin and mikuo on the table… I don't see any sign of chriss… "where's chriss?" I asked curiously. "already at school." Rin said simplely. I just realize…. There's rin…. I quickly getting near to rin "DID YOU LIKE LEN? HOW ABOUT MIKUO?" I asked her like a psycho. She just sweat dropped.

"about len… I like him as a brother… well… about mikuo…" he just blush and look at mikuo who is enjoying his food.

"mistress, we should go to school.." a maid said, "I don't want to go to school" I said lazily.

"master already ordered us. We cant do anything else but obeyed." The maid said."BUT IM YOUR MISTRES-." When I just want to complete my sentences "unfortunately, mistress doesn't have the order card. So we cant denied."the maid said. "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" They just pull me and take me to a big bathroom.

A few minutes later…

I can see my teeth and body shining like a sun. I feel satisfied. "this doesn't really that bad after all…" I murmured.

They showed me the uniform that I would wear. It's a sweater with a symbol, and a formal shirt and a red tie with a strip on the middle with a skirts coloured green with a strips.

"the uniform is really cool! I feel satisfied…" I said in a low tone. "I want to get change. Get out. Now." I said while glaring at the maid. They're expressionless…. They keep looking at me blankly "no, master ordered us to dress you. Please just stand still…" they said and starting to getting near to me… "NUUUUUUUUUUU"

10 minutess lateeer

I look at my self at the mirror and sighed. I grab my bunny clipers and put it on my front hair. i just wear my shoes and walk downstairs. All the vocaloid has changed. They're uniform just like me… "what is this school called?" I asked to miku. He just smiled sweetly "it's Crypton high" he said still smiling. "who owned that?" I asked. "Ryonosuke miyaji" he chirped. My eyes widened. WHAT?!. ISN'T THAT THE GUY FROM MY DREAM?!

I really want to faint now… "the limo is ready." One of the maid said. "lets go." Miku said while gripping my wrist.

we just waved good bye to the maid and opened the door. I can see a 1 meter long limo is waiting on front of us. The driver just opened the door, I just thanked and get in the car slowly.

It feels exciting going to school with the vocaloid! But… the only thing that bugging me is that guy… ryonosuke miyaji… huh?

**AAAAnd done!... I hope I can do better next time. So please tell me if there's any typo. Luv ya all! I cant make the story longer cause im tired. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
